


And They All Lived Happily Ever After

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anger, Fairy Tale Elements, Grief/Mourning, Loki: Agent of Asgard (2014) #13, Lokicest, Love, M/M, Narcissism, Obsession, Obsessive Love, Selfishness, Sexism, Spoilers, Stereotypes, king loki is sexist, princess and knight trope, toxic masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The line where love and obsession met still thinned even in death </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They All Lived Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> _The use of sexist language and stereotyping is a reflection of King Loki's personality and thinking_

The King coughed as he waved the smoke away from his face. His eyes stung from the burnt smell of flesh, wood, fabric, and what could and _should_ have been.

What he felt first was anger. He lashed out at the pile of ashes. He dug his boot into the carpet as his normally calm and collected voice rose. 

"You ruined _everything!_ "

Up they went in dust.

"I spent _centuries_ of my _precious_ time doing this for _you_ and _this_ is how you _repay_ me!"

His foot slid and smashed into the carpet heel first.

" _I_ was the only who _ever_ cared for you!"

He kept on kicking and kicking.

"Traitorous little vixen! So you think you can outwit _me?_ You think this is some sort of a _game?_ Do you? _Do you?_ "

The carpet ripped.

"Think of _all_ we could have _been!_ " 

He pressed down harder.

"I was going to _save_ you!"

Cracks started to appear on the wooden floor. 

"I was going to _swoop_ down and _rescue_ you from the _hel_ you would suffer!"

Crash.

The King jumped up. His foot had gone limp from the pain. He bit on his tongue as he tried to regain his balance, feeling it swell along with a metallic taste inside. He stared down at the floor. Although the floor had been dented with a gaping hole and the carpet ripped to shreds, the ashes and the brownish-red bloodstain still remained.

"My princess," his voice had become hoarse.

He fell to his knees. His hand reached out, shaking. It hovered over where the youth had sat only moments earlier.

"I know I say I don't care much for fairytales," he started in a low voice. "They're all the same. The fair maiden is threatened by some devilish thing. The knight in all his glory and valor saves her, and they all live happily ever after. Once you've heard one, you've heard them all. But you--" The King's voice cracked.

"You were my one chance to make things right. We were going to have that happy ending. We were going to rule Asgard together, with all the worlds at our feet. We would have that happily ever after that everyone denied us!"

He bit on his tongue again and felt the blood gush around in his mouth. The tears in his eyes drained back into his skull.

"My precious little dove, you were my princess," he mournfully whispered. "And I wanted to be your hero."

He placed his hand over ashes and gently stroked them.

"I loved you."

The King who could not love meant his words. For there is nothing more beautiful in a narcissist's eyes than his own reflection. 

"Only I could _ever_ love you."

He clenched his hand into a fist. He held the ashes in his hand.

"You were so innocent. You were so naive. You were so beautiful."

The images of the youth flashed in his mind. Tall and slender. Womanly enough to enthrall and lure all who gazed upon him, yet manly enough to command power and subject them to his will. With hair of raven and eyes of jade, wearing a smile that eclipsed the brightness of the sun itself, with a voice that flowed as musically as a bird's song. 

"And you _let_ your naivety kill you."

The ashes fell to the ground. Smooth as sand and gray as smoke, they piled up once more. 

"I wanted to awaken you my little Loki. I wanted to show you the way. The darkness within you was not an ugly thing. It glowed like moonlight. And isn't the moon gentler than the harsh rays of the sun?"

And The King closed his eyes and imagined what could have been.

They stood in the throne room side by side. Regal and imposing they were as all of Asgard kneeled before them. His darling princess clung to his arm as she gazed up at him in awe. Proud of all they had accomplished, and bonded for an eternity. The winners in their tale, who finally got they happily ever after they deserved. 

"I had a chance to be the _hero_ " 

And he bit down on his tongue again to prevent the tears from falling. For no king could be seen as weak.


End file.
